Sicherheit, Schöner Götterfunken
Summary Austrian composer Tim Duerr may have survived Poultra during a failed sacrifice ritual attempt, but the Disney Juniorian government has invited to a big concert for a cause to celebrate and pay tribute to the victims' freedom and safety from being eaten by Poultra. Plot A large concert was held at the same stadium, where the orchestra, the choir and the audience are waiting. Four composers, Tim Duerr, Ralf Kalb, Maximilian Fuerst and Sarah Decker, arrive at the stadium in time as the crowd applauds. The orchestra consists of men in black and white tuxedos with different-colored bowties and neckties (except for military band members, who still wear their usual orchestra uniforms while joining them in the orchestra) and women in different-colored Strauss-era ballgowns, which all of its members came out from orchestras around the world, including choir members that came out from various choirs around the world, with men wearing white tie outfits, women wearing black funeral guest dresses and children wear traditional church choir outfits. The soloists were that African-American female reggie, hip hop and pop singer Nayshya Davenport as the soprano, Japanese female rock singer Morita Han as the alto, Spanish male opera singer, Lusperco Iglesias Rangel as the tenor and Filipino male OPM and novelty singer, Carl Carvajal as the baritone. While the four of them composed the full version of Beethoven's Symphony No. 9, Duerr began to remember his past in his horrors of the Disney Juniorian Civil War, when he thought that it was the day when he first met Disney Princes, Disney Princesses, Disney Juniorian teenagers, parents and grandparents during the sacrifice by Poultra. The symphony's fourth and final movement's lyrics are very different. "Freude" is replaced with "Sicherheit", "Freund" is replaced with "Helden", "Weib" is replaced with "Eltern", and finally, "dem Wurm" is replaced with "Poultra". While composing, he remembers his life before that time happened, from his birth, to childhood, to his teenage years, to his first days being a composer, and the days of Disney Juniorian Civil War, where he was being sacrificed by Poultra, along with not only Disney Princes and Princesses, and also Disney Juniorian teenagers, adults and elderies, but also the oppressors of the Galactic Empire, the Galactic Republic, Tamagotchistan, Raposaland and Anime & Manga Archipelago, Disney Juniorian Jehovah's witnesses, Disney Juniorian communists, Disney Juniorian trade union members, Polish spies, Disney Juniorian homosexuals, Toonatopian Jews, Jews in Toonatopia, Armenians in Toonatopia, Assyrians in Toonatopia, Greeks in Toonatopia, traitors to the Galactic Empire, the Galactic Republic, Tamagotchistan, Raposaland and Anime & Manga Archipelago, dissentents to the Galactic Empire, the Galactic Republic, Tamagotchistan, Raposaland and Anime & Manga Archipelago, Disney Juniorian atheists, Disney Juniorian pacifists, Disney Juniorian democratic supporters, government reformers, South Parker children, politicial opponents in each member state of the Grand Alliance of Virtual Pets & Empires, immigrants to Toonatopia, Toonatopian muslims, Panemian teenagers aging 12 to 18, Africans, Mexican children, Arabs in Toonatopia, Pakistanis in Toonatopia, left-wing followers in Toonatopia, non-whites in Toonatopia, non-Christians in Toonatopia, non-heterosexuals in Toonatopia, damsels-in-distresses, princesses, politicians' daughters, the presidential family of Julius Washington, and generally anyone believed to be a threat to the security and "purity of the state" in the Galactic Empire, the Galactic Republic, Tamagotchistan, Raposaland and Anime & Manga Archipelago as well, and then all the way down to the day they were all saved by the Human-Preschool Alliance, that is about to be renamed into the Winslow Accord Treaty Pact due to having more and more member states. As the concert comes to a close, bouquets of flowers were given by his friends, relatives, family members and fans and as confetti coveed him, the whole world knew that he and his concert will be remember for many generations, as stated by the French narrator himself. Days after the concert, the German government congratulated the four composers for editing the lyrics of the fourth movement to reflect the freedom of all the victims of Poultra's sacrifical ritual, making the concert go popular not only worldwide, but also on the outer space (due to space colonization, probably before, during or after World War III). Category:Movies